


climb up on me, lay it on me

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Spanking, enjoy, just generally a ton of filth with no plot value whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a kinkmeme prompt: Matt loves Foggy and loves how he fucks, he really does, but there's sometimes when he just cannot take the gentleness anymore. Foggy fucks him like he's made of glass, slowly and with feather light touches, and its sweet and all that, but sometimes Matt just wants it rough and hard and be able to feel it the next day that the night before he got fucking impaled. And he tells Foggy something along those lines when he throws him down on his bed after a long day, he's not sure Foggy can give him what he wants, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, telling Foggy to stay put while he lubes himself up, before bouncing on Foggys fat dick until he's sore and aching.</p>
<p>“I want. This,” and Matt gestures vaguely at their position, snapping Foggy out of his haze. “I want to, fuck, I want to <em>ride</em> you, I want it to <em>hurt</em> later. Just. Let me do this, please? You think you can let me fuck myself on you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	climb up on me, lay it on me

Foggy’s got two fingers in Matt’s ass when Matt breathes out what sounds like a warning for him to stop.

Which is. Um. Foggy _freezes,_ accidentally hooks his fingers in a way that makes Matt gasp. 

“Shit, I. Matt. Sorry.” He’s – _confused,_ is what he is. Matt usually _loves_ it this way, spreading his thighs wider for Foggy to work him open good and slow, pulling his hair as Matt’s toes curl when Foggy pays too much attention to his nipples. This time Matt’s got a crease between his eyebrows, worried, as if he’s overthinking this.

But Foggy obeys.

“Foggy, I –“ Matt’s brushing sweaty hair from his forehead. His eyes have a wild spark in them, probably because Matt _climbed in through his window_ tonight, pulled off the cowl and _sucked_ on Foggy’s lip until Foggy literally dragged him to bed, but somehow tonight—

Tonight’s _different._

“I don’t wanna – Foggy, I don’t want it like this tonight, if you, uh, don’t mind.” Matt shifts and Foggy’s fingers slip out of him, wincing at the loss. Foggy doesn’t _understand,_ not when Matt’s biting his lip and his cock’s standing at full attention, not when Matt’s clearly hurting for _something._ It’s been a good night, too, Matt’s got a couple old bruises fading yellow and green around his ribs and on his cheekbone, but no new ones.

“That’s – that’s _fine,_ buddy, is there something wrong—“

_“No,_ Foggy,” Matt insists, and he’s got that pained expression on his face and Foggy tries to gather him up in a hug, runs his hands over Matt’s bare back till he’s shivering. “Nothing’s. Nothing’s wrong, just, you’re being – too _gentle_ with me.”

Foggy lets out a startled laugh and scratches his hands through Matt’s hair. _“What?_ Too _gentle?”_

So Matt _rolls him over_ and straddles him like he’s, shit, _riding a horse,_ what the _hell_ is he doing – he’s licking his lips at Foggy and at some point he got the lube and is now pouring it into his _palm_ and just a tiny bit of it slides off his hand and onto his _cock –_

“I want. This,” and Matt gestures vaguely at their position, snapping Foggy out of his haze. “I want to, fuck, I want to _ride_ you, I want it to _hurt_ later. Just. Let me do this, please? You think you can let me fuck myself on you?”

And Foggy – _god,_ how can he say no? Not when Matt talks to him like this, not when Matt’s already got one hand firm on his chest and the other sliding around to fingerfuck himself, not when Matt’s looking at nothing and everything at once and his breath is ghosting across Foggy’s face.

“Yeah,” Foggy rasps, getting one hand on Matt’s ass and _squeezing._ “Yeah, you can – fuck. _Yes,_ Matty.”

But despite the lube, despite _everything,_ Foggy can tell Matt didn’t spend long enough on prep because _of course he didn’t._ Matt’s whining a little as he shoves a third finger in, wincing at the friction, when Foggy grabs him by the wrist and _stops him,_ earning a surprised noise on Matt’s behalf. 

“Uh-uh,” Foggy admonishes, “more lube. Now.”

“But—“

_“Now.”_

And – okay, apparently that tone _does something_ to Matt because the gulp is _audible_ and Matt’s nodding fervently, eager to please. Foggy smacks him on the ass and Matt huffs out a pathetic little giggle.

“Okay, _okay.”_ Matt’s trying to sound exasperated but he’s a _terrible actor._ Foggy can see the way his right hand is white-knuckling the sheets as he hands Matt the bottle, watches Matt pour more into his hand until Foggy’s satisfied and pats his hip, a sign for him to stop, and Matt obeys.

So _maybe_ he’s being a little bossy with Matt, Foggy reflects as he spreads Matt’s thighs wider. Sue him. Matt over here is having a _wonderful_ time, mouth falling open as the third finger sinks in with little resistance, and Foggy’s fingers are probably leaving bruises on Matt’s hips and ass. Matt shifts a bit and Foggy _guesses_ Matt’s hit his prostate because his mouth falls open and he stares at the ceiling like he’s just seen (heard?) God himself.

And Matt’s not the one for ceremony, a fact made apparent when he wastes no time sinking down on Foggy’s cock.

“Oh my _God,”_ Foggy breathes and oh my God indeed. Matt’s tight, so _fucking tight_ just like every time and he’s warm and _wet_ and Foggy has to ground himself with a hand on Matt’s thigh to keep from fucking up into him. Matt’s hips judder at the intrusion and he bites his lip as he adjusts to the _thickness,_ squeezing his own cock at the root. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple and it occurs to Foggy that he _loves_ Matt like this, riding him like a toy, the slightest hint of drool at the corner of his mouth.

_“Foggy,”_ Matt hums and Foggy almost comes _right there_ from how Matt says his name like a confession and _Jesus fuck Nelson get your mind out of the religious gutter._ “God, you’re. You’re _really_ fucking big.”

It’s something he tells Foggy every time, but Foggy never gets tired of hearing it. “Yeah, sure,” he teases, “I’m sure that’s what you tell every boy on the block.”

That’s a joke, clearly a joke, but Matt shakes his head, smiling. “Nuh. Yours. I’m all yours.” 

_Jesus. Okay._ So Matt picks himself up on those _fucking ridiculous thighs_ and _drops,_ and they both groan when Matt does it again, and _again,_ hitting a nice angle and abusing the fuck out of it until his cock is practically _visibly_ throbbing and there are what Foggy could only call stars in his eyes. Foggy tries to meet him halfway but Matt puts a hand on his hip and growls _“Stay still”_ in, fuck, _in the Daredevil voice,_ of course he’d use the Daredevil voice and now there are a million filthy images running through Foggy’s head of him holding Matt as Daredevil down and fucking him raw and aching. _Fuck you, Murdock._

He can only call what he does next _payback._

He grabs Matt around the hips and practically wrestles him onto his stomach, slapping his ass with an audible _crack_ that leaves Matt howling with glee. Matt’s clearly _into_ whatever Foggy has planned for him because he _shoves_ back against him, burying his cock in deeper until he gets that sweet spot and _moans_ into the mattress.

_“Matty,_ you fucking slut.” The words have no venom in them. Foggy yanks Matt’s head back by the hair and _bites,_ a mark forming near the lobe of his ear. “You should’ve _told_ me you wanted to get fucked like this, I might’ve just delivered.”

“Muh. Might not have, though,” Matt retorts, and earns another _crack_ of Foggy’s hand against his ass.

“You’re right. Not if you didn’t _ask me nicely.”_ And Matt _whines_ at that, shoving his face into the mattress. “So _ask me.”_

“Please,” Matt says, voice muffled by the mattress.

“Please _what?”_

_“Please Foggy will you fuck me,”_ Matt _begs,_ and it’s _wrecked_ and _perfect._ “Please God I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, I want to feel it in my _teeth,_ Foggy. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget what it feels like to not have your cock in my ass, _please Foggy.”_

Foggy bites Matt’s shoulder to avoid making a sound that will embarrass him because _Jesus_ could Matt beg, he knew Matt could beg for it but it was like the first time every _time,_ Matt boneless and all surrender in their bed. Matt submits in a way that makes Foggy want to wrap him in blankets and call him variations on _my precious little moonbeam_ and dress him up in nice clothes and feed him food neither of them could afford. When Foggy says “oh, _sweetheart,”_ it’s shaky and awed and he presses the bruises on Matt’s hip fondly before shoving into him, _hard,_ just the way Matt likes it.

_“Yes,”_ Matt hisses, snapping his hips back to meet Foggy’s. _“Just like that,_ fuck, mm, more.”

Matt’s not gonna last much longer and Foggy can tell. He sets up a rhythm, and as unsteady as it is, it gets the job done. Foggy _jackhammers_ into Matt, savors the wet noises as his cock rocks in and out of Matt’s hole. Matt’s too far gone to scream Foggy’s name, just makes soft noises into the mattress as he ruts against the sheets, and Foggy wraps a hand around Matt and jacks him off hard and sloppy.

“C’mon, Matty, _honey,_ come for me, you’re so close, come _on—"_

And Matt _cries,_ jerks out his orgasm and _clenches_ around Foggy and before he knows what’s happening Foggy literally _whites out,_ something he can’t remember doing in years. When he comes back to himself he’s still coming, filling Matt to the brim as Matt makes pleased noises below him. 

It’s almost what feels like an eternity until Foggy feels the last of his orgasm, pulling out of Matt and slumping on his back, exhausted. Matt, on the other hand, wobbles down, boneless, not even bothering to clean himself up.

“No offense, dude, but you are gonna have to put up with _so much_ dried jizz when you wake up, and it’s not gonna be fun.”

“Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Matt mutters, noncommittal. “Come over here and spoon me, Nelson.”

“Gross! You’re _covered_ in come.”

“Yeah, and half of it’s _yours,_ genius. Don’t underestimate me, I _will_ kick you out of bed.”

“God, you are such a brat,” Foggy complains, but he’s still crawling over to wrap his arms around Matt’s waist. He licks the spot where he bit Matt’s neck and earns a shudder. “Anyway. Was tonight to your standards?”

“Ahh, Foggy Nelson. Always the people-pleaser.”

“I am glaring _very pointedly_ at your ear right now, man. Don’t play games with me. Maybe next time I’ll shove a vibrator up your ass and leave you alone. It could happen.”

“I’d like to see you try.” And, yup, Matt’s _definitely_ doing the devilish smirk into his pillow right now, Foggy could tell. 

“Yeah, well. Next time. When we’re not so tired.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hah. exactly what it said in the tags. just shameless pwp with no redeeming educational value whatsoever. 
> 
> title comes from devendra banhart's "lover".


End file.
